Secrets
by Phinabella
Summary: After the Chosen Hour, a new bedroom is constructed in the House of Anubis for Joy. Gabby Maxwell comes to the school and her family is somehow connected to Omniris, Anubis, the school, the house, Victor, and the Frobisher-Smythes. But how?
1. Chapter 1: New Arrival

_Secrets_

_I don't own House of Anubis, I just LOVE the show!_

_Summary : After the Chosen Hour, another bedroom is constructed to the House of Anubis, for Joy to stay. A new student, Gabby Maxwell, who is also from America, comes to the house and has a secret family past that she doesn't even know about. She is somehow connected to the school, the house, the Frobisher-Smythes, Victor, and the Egyptian gods Anubis and Omniris…_

Chapter 1 : New Arrival

Gabby's Point of View

I paid the taxi driver for his service. I rolled my suitcase to the front door. Tangled in a mass of weeds above the front door was a sign. It read Anubis. I placed my hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

The door creaked open. I rolled my suitcase inside. The furniture inside the house was ancient. A short lady with midnight black hair approached me. "Hello, you must be Gabriella!" She said with a smile. "Gabby," I corrected her.

"Oh, sorry love. I'm Trudy, the house mother. I cook breakfast and supper meals in here." Trudy said, leading me into a dining room. "Okay, where should I unpack?" I asked, my eyes then focused on a painting on the wall. I approached it.

I gasped. "It can't be…" I murmured to myself, too quiet for Trudy to hear. "They are the Frobisher-Smythes, the original owners of this house. They passed away many years ago in a tragic accident." She explained a bit on the history of the house.

I nodded, and stared back at the portrait, it was the same portrait that hung in my living room back home. My parents had told me they were relatives, cousins, of my family. They were also g..

I felt a tap on my shoulder. A creepy looking man stared at me, his cold black eyes burning into mine. "You must be Gabriella Maxwell, the new arrival." He said. "Gabby," Trudy corrected. I nodded. "I am Victor Rodenmaar, landlord of Anubis House." He introduced himself.

"Um, hi?" I said, something about him frightened me. He seemed familiar, like I had met him before. "I'll show you your room." Trudy said, leading me into the hallway. Victor stared at the portrait. He had a smirk on his face. The same smirk that I remember now, the smirk that frightened me as a child, in every dream…

The memory flashed inside of my mind. I couldn't exactly remember when, or where, I had met him before. But I know I have, he reminds me of something, something that apparently was fuzzy in my mind, because I couldn't exactly picture what it was.

Trudy finally stopped at a room at the end of the hallway. She opened the door for me. There were two beds, one which was empty, had nothing on it. It was mine. "I'll leave you alone to unpack; the others will be back soon." She said, closing the door.

I unpacked most of my things, my sheets, pillows, and such. I put some of my clothes in the empty drawers. I would unpack the rest later; I needed to talk to my mother. I got my cell phone out of my purse and dialed my home number.

My mom answered. "How has it been so far?" She asked, music was playing in the background. She probably was cleaning, she always listened to her music while cleaning. "Strange, they have a portrait here that we have at home, and there is this strange man named Victor. I remember him somehow, but don't remember why or how..." I said, trailing off, realizing I hadn't made any sense.

"Honey, I'm afraid I can't answer your questions. You would have to speak to your great grandmother, or your grandmother. Your great grandmother lives a mile from the school, in a small cottage in Anubis town, I believe. I would go to your grandmother first, she doesn't have as many answers, but she can tell you how to visit your great grandmother." My mother explained.

What she said shocked me. My parents had told me long ago that all of my grandparents were dead. I had never known any of them, and here my mother is saying they are alive and know answers to questions about this school, and most importantly, this house.

"Mom, I thought you said all of my grandparents were dead?" I asked, confused. She sighed. "You were too young to understand, sweetheart. You needed protection. Now it's your time to embrace your destiny." She said.

"My destiny?" I asked confused. "Honey, I've already said too much. Your grandmother should really be telling you this." She apologized. "But, you left me even more confused than I was before. Mom?"

"Honey, just ask Victor to take you to your grandmother's house. He will know where to go." She said hanging up. "Mom? Mom, don't go! How does Victor know my grandmother?" I said into the phone, my voice raised.

She had hung up. I sighed. I knew that I had somehow met Victor before, but how? She wasn't very specific, and she says Victor knows my grandmother, who I thought was dead! She said to protect me, but protect me from what? Growing up, my parents had always kept my family's past a secret. They had told me only that we were related to the ancient Egyptian gods Anubis and Omniris, along with the Frobisher-Smythes, but how?

I lied down on my bed, my head hurting. Nothing made sense. I tried to take a nap, but then the door creaked open. "Hello?" A girl's voice asked confused. I got up and looked at the girl. "Hi, I'm new, I just transferred here. I'm Gabby." I introduced myself.

"Oh, welcome to the school then. I'm Joy." She said, the confused expression on her face turning into a smile. "Why weren't you at school? Did you just arrive, like, literally, a few minutes ago?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I was unpacking, but I took a break." I said, swinging my feet over the end of the bed. "Oh, cool. Would you like me to introduce you to the rest of the students here in this house?" She offered. "Um, okay," I said, sort of shyly.

Never before in my life had I been shy, but that had seemed to change once being in a new country without my own family. Well, technically my mother had said my grandmother and great grandmother lived here, but I had never met them or even knew they existed.

Joy led me back into the living room. Eight students were chatting and playing around with each other, four boys and four girls. Apparently because of Joy and me, the girls outnumbered the boys in the house.

Eight pairs of eyes immediately focused on me as I walked in the room. It felt, uncomfortable, like all their stares were going through me. I waved and murmured a hello. "This is Gabby," Joy said. Everybody greeted me with a hello. "I'm new to the school, I just arrived a few minutes ago." I said sheepishly.

"Cool, where are you from?" One girl piped up. She had long, straight blonde hair. "Um, I don't know…" I muttered. Again, my parents never told me about my family, except that one minor detail. Everybody burst into laughter. "You sound American, like me. I'm Nina by the way." Another girl said, introducing herself.

"Oh, I thought you meant something else, I'm from America." I said, trying to make it look like I was speaking directly to the girl who had asked me that question. "Oh, okay, I'm Amber. Amber Millington." She said, flipping her hair.

Everybody burst into laughter. I giggled. Nina got up off of the couch. "That is Fabian," She said pointing to a boy with brunette hair. "That is Mara," She said, pointing to a girl with wavy black hair. "That is Jerome," She said pointing to a boy with big hair. "That is Patricia," She said pointing to a girl with colored extensions in her hair. "That is Alfie," She said, pointing to a boy with really short black hair. "And that is Mick," She said pointing to a boy with blonde hair.

"Hi," I said, starting to feel less shy. Getting to know their names helped me feel less nervous in front of them, I'm weird like that. To me, knowing just a person's name helps me know more about them.

They all went back to their conversations. I sat down next to Joy, who was talking to Patricia. They were wearing matching best friend necklaces, they must be really close. "Supper time!" Trudy called from the kitchen, carrying a big pot into the dining room.

Everyone proceeded into the dining room and took a seat. Trudy made spaghetti and meatballs, something I was surprised that they had here in England. The food was very good, better than my mother's spaghetti, but Trudy's meatballs couldn't even compare to my fathers.

After dinner, I considered following my mother and asking Victor to take me to my grandmother's house. But then I decided to ask in the morning, it would be Saturday, so I wouldn't have to deal with school or anything. The curiosity was killing me, I wanted to find some answers.

Night soon came, and I learned curfew here was ten o'clock. Victor showed to be very strict, at ten pm he said "You have five minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop." It seemed creepy, my father had once used that on me when I was grounded for getting a 60 on a test. I hadn't studied well because I focused too much time on hanging out with my friends.

That night, I tossed and turned. It took me forever to fall asleep, it was my first time being away from home. My parents had never let me go to a sleepover at a friend's house, and we had never stayed overnight anywhere. They seemed to be very overprotective when it came to that, but for other things they were completely care-free. I could throw a party on a school night as long as I got a good grade on any tests I had the next day.

I woke up the next morning and decided to straighten my hair. It always makes my hair look longer and better. I can't stand when my hair is wavy, like natural, I think it looks ugly and too short. I did my hair and changed into my favorite t-shirt and skinny jeans. I put on my black uggs.

I breathed deeply. I was nervous about what Victor would say. This house had creeped me out ever since I saw the picture, and the fact that Victor knows relatives of mine that I don't even know is just plain weird. I mean, ever since my parents told me we were related to Omniris and Anubis when I was in 8th grade, my life hadn't been normal.

Starting in eighth grade, my parents had become very overprotective of me. They would still let me throw parties and such, but I couldn't go anywhere without them. I wasn't allowed to even go with my best friend's parents, unless my own parents were there.

I brushed my teeth and opened the door. Joy was still asleep, it was 9:30 am. I walked down the hallway which seemed even shorter than previously, and finally came in front of Victor's office. He was writing something down on his desk.

I went to his door and knocked. "Who is it?" He growled. "Gabby," I replied, my heart pounding inside of my chest. "Come in," He said. I walked in and saw a huge raven on his desk. It was… stuffed. Ew!

"What do you want?" He snarled, grumpily. "Um, my mom said to ask you to take me to my grandmothers…" I said. "I had a feeling you would ask soon…" He said, his sentence trailing off.

**So, that is it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it so far! The next chapter will be about Gabby visiting her grandmother. Please read and review! Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Answers and More Questions

Secrets

I love House of Anubis, but don't own it…

Chapter 2 : Answers and More Questions

Gabby's Point of View

"Can we leave now? I have so many questions to ask her!" I said impatiently. "Fine," He sighed, putting on his coat. I got up and opened the door and waited in the hallway. I swear, his black bird was staring at me with it's black, beady eyes.

He drove me to a retirement home about a mile away from the school. He dropped me off and said to ask for Emily Grant at the receptionist's desk. I walked up to the desk. A lady in her mid-forties was recording something down.

"Hi, I'd like to visit my grandmother, Emily Grant." I said with a smile. The lady looked up at me. "You must be Jennifer Grant and Steven Maxwell's child." She said with a warm smile. How did she know my parents? Had my parents talked to her about my visit?

I nodded. She led me into a pale pink colored room. An old lady was lying in a bed. Once I walked in the door, her blank expression turned into a warm smile. "Gabriella?" She asked, putting her cold hands on my hand.

"Yes, grandma?" I replied. The receptionist lady left the room for us to be in private. "You finally have come," She said. "Well, yeah, I just got here yesterday." I explained. "Have you met Relda yet, my mother?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked, confused again. Why did everybody in my family always have to make me so confused? "Oh, you haven't visited her yet, she is your great grandmother, my mother, Relda." She explained.

Well, that at least gave me some information about my great grandmother, Relda. "Oh, no, I haven't visited her yet. My mom told me to visit you to get her address and get answers to my questions." I told her about the conversation I had with my mother yesterday.

"Honey, I am sorry, but I am the wrong person to go to for answers. I may know some, but my memory has faded in and out, and I have forgotten so many things…" She said, sadly. I stared down at the couch.

"Well, I have so many questions, and are really curious to find answers. Can you just tell me everything you know?" I asked. She sighed. "You haven't even begun searching," She murmured.

"Searching? Searching for what?" I asked, great, another question, and still no answers! "There is a treasure hidden in that house." She said. My eyes widened. "What is it?" I asked, even more curiously than before.

She sighed again. "I don't know, but, you must visit Relda, she can explain more to you." She said, writing an address on a piece of paper for me. "Grandma, why can you just explain everything you know to me? Why has everybody in my family always been so secretive to me?" I asked, kind of demanding an answer to this question. I had absolutely no idea about pretty much anything about my family's history.

"We need to protect you from the dark forces, the enemies, the murderers." She said, tears filling her eyes. "Grandma, are you okay?" I asked concerned. "He's still watching the house, isn't he? Him and his society." She said, wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye.

"Who's watching the house? What society?" I asked, again with the confusion! Why couldn't I just get straight up answers for a change. Everything had to be a big mystery. "The, the black bird…" She said, sobbing.

"Grandma?" She reached into her drawer and pulled out a locket, it looked like an eye with a red ruby in the middle. It looked like… the eye of Horus! We had learned about it in history! It was a symbol of protection for the ancient Egyptians.

"This will protect you, remember, beware the black bird! He is a murderer, a betrayer, he wants to tip the scales of life!" She cried into her pillow, falling asleep. "Grandma?" "Grandma?" I almost began to panic, but then realized she was just taking a nap. I realized that was all she would tell me, or possibly all she knew. I had to visit my great grandmother. She should have more answers for sure.

I grabbed the piece of paper from the table and hugged her. I put it in my purse, and the locket around my neck and waved goodbye. I opened the door and walked out of the building. I got out my cell phone and called Victor to pick me up.

He arrived in a few minutes, and then was silent on the ride home. I ran to my room, it was 3 pm already. I took out the locket and looked at it. The ruby was beautiful, and it was my birthstone, for July. I looked at the address written on the paper. 0777 Sirinmo Ave.

Joy walked into the room. I quickly put the locket away and the paper away. She was carrying a stack of books. "Victor told me to give you your books and here are the homework assignments for all of your classes, and your schedule." She said, handing me two pieces of paper.

I sighed, I had absolutely no idea what they were learning, so the homework would be difficult. I was always a great, straight A student, but I was always there for the lessons. I never missed a month of school.

I started reading over the chapter on which we had to write an essay on for History. Once finishing my essay, Trudy was calling everybody down for supper. I took a break from my schoolwork and walked downstairs. Everybody was sitting at the dining table, there was only one extra seat next to Amber.

Amber is really friendly. We talked together about shopping. I told her about how my mother ran a fashion company in New York, Stylez. Amber told me her cousin Sienna Millington owned a fashion company here in England. We had some things in common.

After supper, I finished my Drama homework, writing a skit about why you think the sun rises and sets each day. I wrote my skit about how the sun and moon took shifts watching over the Earth, the night shift and the day shift. They had shifts because both refused to watch over the Earth for the entire day without any pay. It was actually pretty funny.

I also had to study for a French test upcoming on Thursday. Luckily, in middle school I had taken French as my language, so I was familiar with it. I also had absolutely no idea if I'm French or not, but I can do a really good accent.

At ten, Victor made everybody go to their rooms and wanted to hear a pin drop. I got out a flashlight and my French textbook and continued to study for the test. Tomorrow I had no idea what was planned, so I ought to study and review for the test for a while so if I didn't get a chance to tomorrow I would be okay.

At midnight, I decided to go to sleep, I was exhausted. I immediately fell asleep instead of just lying in bed. I had a strange dream. I was wearing a red dress, silver tiara, and my eye of Horus necklace. I was holding what looked like an ancient Egyptian Cup, and there was a trail of blood on the floor. My grandmother was a ghost along with a woman I couldn't identify, and I heard a scream. Nina's face appeared on the girl in the dress, and she was holding an ancient bottle with an orange liquid inside. I realized it was myself who was screaming, once noticing the one on the floor who was bleeding to death was… me.

I woke up screaming. Trudy had come into my room to make sure I was okay. "I-I had a nightmare," I said, tears streaking my face. Trudy stayed in my room until 3 in the morning and then thought I would be okay on my own.

I spent the rest of the night up in my bed, wondering what my dream meant. Apparently, Nina had killed me? But why? Why would Nina ever do that to me? She didn't hate me, she was actually friendly to me. And why was she wearing my eye of Horus necklace, that my grandmother had given _me_.

I heard a door close, and footsteps in the hall. I heard whispers and saw a flash of light, probably a flashlight. I put on my slippers and grabbed my flashlight and went out to investigate. I slowly opened the door a crack. Whoever was there had left the hallway by now. I quietly closed the door behind me, being careful not to wake up Joy, and crept in the shadows, following the footsteps and whispers.

I followed them into the kitchen, and hid to the side of a mummy tomb in the hallway. Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome were all in the kitchen. "I really think we should include Joy in our club, it only seems fair. She was thought to be the chosen one, anyway." Patricia argued.

Nina and Fabian both sighed. Amber and Alfie nodded their heads. "Fine, go get her." Nina gave in. Patricia's face lit up and walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. My arm started to slip off the side of the mummy tomb and BANG!

Patricia almost screamed, but then covered her mouth so Victor wouldn't hear and bust us all. Everybody else came rushing into the hallway. They all had an upset look on their face, a feel of betrayal, that I had snuck around the house and followed them around and eavesdropped on them.

"How much did you hear?" Nina asked, fidgeting with her necklace. The chain part looked similar to mine, but the end part was tucked in her shirt. The necklace looked like an exact copy of my locket, but without the eye part.

Nina stared back at me, tears stung her eyes. "I-I…" I stammered. She gasped, interrupting me.

**Why did Nina gasp? What did she see? And more importantly, who is the black bird and why is Gabby's grandmother warning her to stay away from him? (Note : If you have seen all the episodes of House of Anubis, you already know what the tipping of the scales of life means, who the chosen one is {NINA}, and what the treasure is. BTW, this takes place after the 1****st**** season finale of House of Anubis, the cup has been assembled and Nina is hiding/protecting it… Please read and review! Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 : A New Sibuna

Secrets

I don't own House of Anubis.

Chapter 3 : A New Sibuna

Gabby's Point of View

"Where did you get that necklace?" She asked her eyes wide. "My grandmother gave it to me." I said. "Is your grandmother Sarah? Sarah Frobisher-Smythe?" She asked, revealing her necklace. It was the exact same locket as mine.

"Who? I don't know any Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, but I'm related to them." I asked, confused. Who was this Sarah lady? Was she the girl in my locket? "Sarah Frobisher-Smythe is the daughter of the original owners of the house." Fabian explained.

"Who gave you the necklace?" Amber asked. "My grandma, Emily Grant." I replied. "T-that's what Sarah is known as at the old people's home." Amber said. "Wait, so my grandmother is Sarah Frobisher-Smythe?" I asked, my face turned into a huge grin. I was finally finding out the answer to one of my numerous questions. I was finally learning about my family.

"I think so, since you say all of this stuff about her…" Nina said. "My grandmother was talking about her mother, Relda maybe that was her mother, the original owner of the house, as you say." I concluded.

"It can't be, the recordings, the cylinders." Patricia protested. "The _what_?" I asked, confused. What did a cylinder have to do with anything right now? "We found these wax cylinders in the attic, and listened to them on Edison's phonograph. Little Sarah said…" Nina trailed off.

"Said what? What did she say?" I asked, demanding to know some answers. "Her, her parents… died." Fabian stammered. How could she be dead? My grandmother, Emily, or Sarah, whatever her name is, said my great grandmother was alive. So did my own mother!

"That can't be true. My grandmother, Emily, said my great grandmother was alive. My mother even said that!" I protested. "Sarah said _he _killed _them _as in both of her parents! Victor Sr. killed them!" Patricia stated.

"And her name is Sarah, not Emily." Nina added. "Victor said her name was Emily." I told them. "Victor is the bad guy! Don't listen to him!" Alfie said, throwing his arms in the air. "My _mom _told me to ask him to take me. What do you want me to do, not trust my parents?" I asked.

"There lying to you Gabby!" Patricia almost shouted. A tear rolled down my cheek. "My parents wouldn't do that.." "They're in on it! They are with Victor and his society! That is why they shipped you here in the first place!" Patricia said.

I wiped my eyes. "Emily said…" "Sarah," Nina interrupted me. "Fine, Sarah, whatever! Sarah said to beware the 'black bird' and his 'society'." I told them about how grandma was going a little insane on me.

"Victor!" Jerome piped up. Amber, Patricia, and Nina all put their head on their forehead and looked like they were asking WHY? I got my phone out of my purse and dialed my home number. "Mom?" I asked, the phone was ringing.

"Yes, Gabby. Isn't it getting late?" Mom asked, sleepily. "Mom, I met grandma today, and she gave me a necklace. But, she gave this other girl the same exact one. Also, she goes by two different names! Sarah and Emily!" I told her.

There was a short pause, and then my mother sighed. "Her real name is Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, that is why we have the portrait in our home, and she gave the necklace to the other girl because…" She didn't finish. "Mom, why did she give it to another girl? And why is everybody saying great grandma is DEAD."

Everybody stared at me, watching me talk on the phone. They were as confused as I was, and wanted answers as well. "She isn't dead," My mom said. I told the others what she said. "But, Gabby, the other girl with the locket, she wasn't wrong. My mom truly believed Victor killed her parents, but it turns out…" She said, and then the phone stopped.

"Mom? Mom? MOM?" I asked, wondering what happened. I hadn't pressed anything, and I doubt she would have hung up on me without saying goodbye. I tried to think of the possible outcomes, so did everyone else.

"Maybe the phone died?" Amber suggested. "I called the home phone, it can't die." I said. Amber mouthed Oh, and got her phone to text. I wonder who she thought she was going to text at midnight…

"My phone isn't working." She complained. Everyone checked their phones, no luck. All of our phones were down. Well, that's a relief, I know nothing strange happened, but, oh, wait, why aren't our phones working?

"Well, it looks like we're not going to get anymore answers." Nina said disappointed. "What were you guys doing anyway?" I asked them. Fabian sighed. "We formed a group called Sibuna, we originally were looking for the Cup of Ankh, but now we're just trying to figure out some things left unanswered after putting the cup together, like, where is the elixir of life recipe?" He explained.

"Oh, I was wondering… can I join?" I asked smiling. They all exchanged gifts and then Nina nodded. "What is the Cup of Ankh?" I asked. "It was a treasure from King Tut's tomb, a cup of eternal life, Nina is the chosen one, she assembled it." Amber explained.

"Oh, but then, why did Sarah give me the Eye of Horus locket?" I asked them. Nina shrugged, you could tell she was the leader of this club. "I don't know, you are her granddaughter…" She said.

"Wait, is the Cup of Ankh the treasure hidden within the house? Sarah told me I had to find some treasure." I explained. "Sarah told me the exact same thing." Nina said. We all tried to think of a possible solution for a second.

"I got it, you both are the chosen one." He concluded. Well, I guess that makes sense. Two lockets, two chosen ones… "When's your birthday?" Nina asked me. "July twenty-fourth," I answered, wondering why she needed to know this.

"She can't be the chosen one though, her birthday, it's not the right date." Nina said. Her locket began to glow out of nowhere. "What's happening?" Mara asked, wide eyed. "I-I don't know…" Nina said.

My locket began to glow too. "This is so weird." Patricia said, staring at our two lockets. "Maybe, put them together?" Fabian suggested. Nina took her locket off of her neck and held it right next to mine. They glowed and sparked, and then burned our hands.

"Owww," Nina and I cried, she took her locket back. "Maybe there is a chosen hour?" Alfie came up with an idea. "No, that wouldn't make any sense. Why can't the lockets touch?" Fabian asked aloud. I shrugged, clutching the locket in my hand. It looked, black…

"Guys," I said worried, my breathing started to get faster and faster. "My locket, it turned, it turned, black!" I shrieked. Everybody ran over to observe my locket. Nina's looked normal, mine was a dark black now.

"What happened to my locket?" I cried. Nobody answered. Nobody had any idea. "Tomorrow we'll visit Sarah, she should have some answers." Nina said. "She said she doesn't, she said I have to go to my great grandmothers…" I explained.

"Um, okay? So we'll go to Sarah first, and then go to your great grandmother's tomorrow?" Nina made a plan. We agreed, and all went to our rooms. I couldn't fall asleep, my locket… my poor locket. What happened to it?

I finally got a few hours rest, and then woke up the next morning. I quickly got changed and met Nina after breakfast. "Victor drove me," I told her. "Um, well, let's just walk. It's not too far." She said, opening the door. "Okay, I have my great grandmothers address too, so we can get a taxi to visit her."

Nina led me to the retirement home, and we went up to the same receptionist from yesterday. She had already showed us Sarah's room, so she just let us go inside. Nina and I both opened the door and walked inside.

"Grandma?" "Sarah?" We both asked at the same time. Sarah woke up, and opened her eyes. She stared at the two of us. "Nina, Gabby?" She asked. "Yes," We both said at the same time, again.

"Sarah, my locket. Last night we put them together, and mine turned black." I said, giving her the locket. Her eyes opened wide with fear. "It's it's you!" She said, immediately staring back at me.

"It's me, Gabby, yes Sarah." I said, holding her hand. "Your, the evil chosen one," She said. Nina backed away. "Evil, I'm not evil!" I said, taking my locket back. "Gabby, it's not a choice you have to make, it's a destiny, and you two are, are, mortal enemies." Sarah said.

Then, a flash of light hit me, blinding me. I saw Nina, but she wasn't Nina anymore, she was Omniris. I screamed, she screamed at me. "You, your ANUBIS!" Nina shrieked. "Your Omniris!" I said, backing away from her.

A black puff of smoke appeared in the middle of us, and changed us back to normal. "We're normal again." Nina said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Does this mean, we are the Egyptian gods? And we're sisters?" I asked.

Sarah said a quiet yes. "But, we were becoming such good friends…" I said, staring down at the floor. Sarah fell back asleep. "Nooo," Nina sighed. She wouldn't help us anymore. "We have to visit my great grandmother." I said. Sarah smiled as soon as I said that.

"But, we're, enemies!" Nina said, upset. She seemed to want us to be friends. "I, I don't think we should have this affect our friendship, unless it gets way out of hand, okay?" I said. Nina nodded and hugged me. "Sisters." We said simultaneously and walked out the door. I silently prayed in my head that the friendship would work out, and that we wouldn't become gods/goddesses again for awhile…

**I hope you liked it! Yep, I answered one of the many questions in this chapter, and probably going to answer questions in the next one, when they visit Relda, Gabby's great grandmother. Now, I'm going to go a little more specific in the summary. Nina and Gabby are going to try to keep their friendship remaining, while discovering the recipe for the elixir of life, protecting the Cup of Ankh, and uncovering the mystery behind how they are related to the school, house, Victor, etc.. Please read and review! Thank you so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Unidentifiable Address

Chapter 4 : Unidentifiable Address

I don't own House of Anubis.

Gabby's Point of View

We walked out of the old folks home in silence. We grabbed another cab, and I gave him the paper with the address on it. He stared at me for a second, like I had two heads. "I've never heard of a Sirinmo Avenue before." He said, handing me back the paper.

"But, my grandmother gave me this address to visit my great grandmother." I said, Nina and I were looking at the paper. "I'm sorry," The man apologized. I stared at Nina, as to ask, why would Sarah give me the wrong address? She shrugged.

"Oh, could you take us to Anubis School then?" I asked the man, handing him a five dollar bill. He nodded, took the money, and drove us quickly to the school. Students were throwing Frisbees on the lawn, bike-riding on the sidewalks, just talking and handing out with friends.

Nina and I thanked the man and walked back to the house. We definitely had to tell Sibuna about how Nina and I were _sisters _and Egyptian _goddesses_. Apparently this is why my parents never wanted me to learn my family's true history.

"Did your parents ever tell you that you were a goddess?" Nina asked while we were walking. I shook my head. "They never told me anything about my family, except for the fact that I was related to the gods, I was never told I _was _one. I mean, I never knew my grandmother was alive." I explained.

"Did your parents ever tell you?" I asked her. Once I answered that question, she looked down at the ground, her eyes watery. "Um, I don't remember my parents… they, died." She said, a tear running down her cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said, giving her a hug. Then, the blinding white light hit me again.

We screamed at each other again, but eventually stopped after a few moments. Students stared at us as if we were insane, but then, I noticed their faces were frozen. Everything was frozen. Nobody could see we were just transformed into our goddess selves, that was weird…

We walked back to the house, avoiding eye contact. The fact that we were mortal enemies was harder to stand when we were goddesses, it just reminded us of it too well. When we were in human form, we acted normally around each other.

Once we reached the house, a wave of black flooded my vision. I felt like I was dying, but then I awoke on the floor, staring back at the house. Nina was scrambling up from the sidewalk as well. "This is just, too awkward…" She said, holding her head. My head hurt too.

We walked back inside. Trudy was mopping the floors, Alfie, Jerome, Joy, Patricia, Mara, and Mick were in the living room. Nina walked over to them and asked where Fabian was. "Upstairs," Jerome answered. Nina walked upstairs to find him.

Amber walked into the room from the kitchen. She was apparently on dish duty, and had spilled water all over her shirt from the dishes. "Amber, you're supposed to wet the dishes, not _yourself_." Patricia joked.

Amber gave her an annoyed glare and went upstairs to change. I sat down in the chair next to the couch and flipped through TV channels. Nina and Fabian came downstairs, hand in hand. The two were madly in love, but I wish they didn't act so "mushy" in front of us.

"Having fun you two lovebirds?" Jerome asked, making kissy faces. Alfie joined in. Patricia, Joy, Mick, and Mara started to laugh. Fabian and Nina went into the other room. Trudy soon called us for supper, which means dinner here in England, it was chicken cutlets.

I sat next to Amber during supper. Midway through supper, Victor barged in through the doors. "I shall wish for you to be in bed by nine o'clock tonight." He announced. "Why?" Joy asked, taking another sip of her glass of water.

"Because I told you to do so," He said, walking back out. Patricia rolled her eyes and started whispering to Joy. "They are probably having another "meeting" in the cellar to try and find the elixir of life." Amber whispered.

"Yeah," Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, Joy, Mara, and Mick agreed. "Elixir of life?" I asked, confused. "It's some kind of drink that makes you live longer and look younger. Victor and his society have been lately looking for the recipe for it, or else they will begin to age normally again." Jerome explained. Wow, there was a lot I've missed.

Then, something popped up in my memory. _He's watching the house, isn't he? Him and his society. _The words Sarah had spoken to me ricocheted in my head like a bouncy ball. That is what she was talking about!

Nina and Fabian eventually joined us during supper. Jerome told them about how Victor had come in and made an announcement, and they agreed with us. "Tonight, Nina, Patricia, Joy, Amber, Gabby, and I will all go down to the cellar. The rest of you guys will have to stay on lookout for Victor and Trudy." Fabian made a plan.

"Funny how all of the girls are going down there…" Jerome said with a grin. "He's not a girl!" Nina said defensively. "What about me then? I'm not going into the cellar…" Mara protested. "I was kidding, geez, can't you people take a joke?" Jerome said, putting his plate in the sink. Alfie followed him.

Supper wrapped up five minutes later. It was my turn for table cleaning duty, I finished my chores and then went to my room and studied for the French test. Joy came back into our room at 8:50. "Captain Curfew sent me back, I was just trying to hang out with Patricia!" She complained, getting changed into her pajamas.

"Captain Curfew?" I asked, continuing to look over the chapter. "Victor, he's stricter than my own parents!" She said. I looked at the time. Victor would probably yell at me too if I wasn't ready for sleep by 9.

I got up off of my bed and into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I got changed into my pajamas and looked over my French for a little while longer. "It is nine o'clock, you have five minutes, and then I want to hear a pin drop!" He yelled from downstairs.

Joy shut out the lights and climbed into her bed. "Ten," She whispered. That was the time we had agreed to go down to the cellar at. I stayed up, staring at the ceiling, constantly checking my iPod docking station's time. _10:00 PM_ it read.

I got out of bed, and so did Joy. We crept downstairs into the kitchen. "Gabby, use your locket to open the passageway." Nina said, rubbing her eyes. I kneeled down on the floor and pressed my locket to the eye of Horus symbol on the oven door. It swung open.

We all crawled inside, and then the others led me to a wall where we would hide behind. We looked to the side of the wall, and saw the teachers and a few others, wearing fisherman like robes, chanting unrecognizable phrases.

"We must find the elixir recipe, it is our only hope at life for some of us." Victor said, taking off his hood. The rest of the teachers took off their hoods and revealed their faces. "It's such ashame about the accident." Mr. Sweet, who the students told me to call Sweetie, said.

"What accident?" Mr. Winkler, also known as Jason, asked. "My father, died in an experiment down here in the cellar, before he was able to tell me the recipe for the elixir of life." He explained, his tone saddened.

"So, how will we find the recipe?" Mrs. Andrew's asked. Victor looked down at the ground. "My father, he had given me an old journal of my great, great, great grandfather, Captain Christopher Rodenmaar. He had told me that it held the first clue to the finding of his legacy, but we haven't discovered which part he meant. It was just talking about life at sea." Victor said.

The teachers went on about discussing this, and then eventually ended the ceremony. We all snuck back upstairs and headed into Nina's room for a Sibuna meeting. "Well, now we know our next mystery. We need to find the recipe for the elixir of life." Fabian said.

"And give it to the teachers?" Mara added. "Possibly, if we were able to make enough." Alfie said. Amber was staring at herself in the mirror, brushing her hair. She was trying numerous different hairstyles.

"Another thing we have to talk about, is this address. Sarah gave this to Gabby, it's her great grandmother's address, but we asked a cab driver to take us there, and he said it didn't exist." Nina explained about what happened earlier. Luckily, she left out the part that we were ancient Egyptian goddesses.

Everybody took a look at the address on the piece of paper. Fabian observed it for a moment. "Isn't it odd how there is a zero starting out the address, usually an address is written out like 220 instead of 0220?" He said.

"Guys, how does my hair look?" Amber interrupted, still looking in the mirror. Patricia walked over to her and messed up her hair. Amber pouted. "Wait, Patricia, hold the address up to that mirror again." Nina said.

Patricia held the address up to the mirror. It now read 7770 Omniris Ave! "That's it, it's mirror writing!" Fabian said.

**Ooh, well, this chapter is leaving off here. Next, Nina and Gabby will be visiting Relda's house. Thanks for reading! Please continue to read an review!**


	5. Chapter 5 : First School Day

Secrets

I don't own House of Anubis.

Chapter 5 : First School Day

Gabby's Point of View

"Tomorrow, we can visit Relda after school!" I exclaimed. I would finally have some answers. "I'll come with you," Nina said, realizing she was in this with me. We were sisters, and even if we were supposed to be mortal enemies, we could change all that…

We all called the Sibuna meeting to a close and went back to our rooms. I pulled the covers over myself and fell into a deep sleep. _Beware the black bird. Beware the black bird. Sarah's voice shouted the words inside my head. Then, a black feather fell down on me. I looked up, to see Victor's crow hovering above me._

_ Caw! Caw! It chanted, Victor appeared in the midst of the shadows. We were in a forest, and it was the middle of the night. "Finish her, Corbierre!" He screamed in fury. Corbeirre swooped down and attacked me…_

I woke up screaming and in tears. Trudy had rushed in, making sure I was okay. All of the Sibuna members sat at my bedside, wondering what happened. "_Another _nightmare?" Jerome snickered, remembering when I had a nightmare two nights ago. I threw a pillow at him.

Nina was in the corner, shaking. "What's wrong?" Trudy asked me, putting her hand on my forehead to see if I was sick. "B-black b-bird…" I stammered. "Corbierre, Victor's stuffed crow?" Trudy asked.

"He, he _attacked _me!" Nina said. "What?" Trudy asked, confused. "I, I think we had the same dream," Nina said. "Victor, he sent Corbierre, to attack me." Nina said. "M-me too." I replied.

"Well, that's odd." Trudy said, noticing the time on my iPod docking station. "I think we should all get some more rest, school is in two hours." She said, the time read 6 AM. We would have to wake up in a half hour.

Everybody went back into their rooms. Joy fell back asleep. I stared up at the ceiling, wondering what my dream could've meant, and why Nina had the exact same one…

I got out of bed at 6:30, got changed into the school uniform, and did my hair. I brushed my teeth in the bathroom and went downstairs for breakfast. Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Mick, Nina, and Fabian were all awake and waiting for breakfast in the dining room.

I sat down next to Nina. She and Fabian were quietly whispering to each other about the next Sibuna meeting. I talked to Mara about French, we were quizzing each other for the upcoming test. Mick then said he had an announcement. Everybody quieted down and gave him our full attention.

"I tried out for another sports scholarship, and made it! I'm going to be transferring to California State University this week!" He announced. Everybody congratulated him. Shortly after his big announcement, everybody else came downstairs for breakfast. I finished eating my pancakes, and then excused myself to go to school early. That way, I could move into my locker and find my classes.

I got my backpack and jacket on and walked outside. I walked to the main school building, and in through the front door. The building was humongous, I would be lucky not to get lost inside. I found my locker, number 247, and put my key inside. I put all of my books in, put in a mirror, and pictures of my dog Chrissie from back home.

I looked over at my schedule. I had homeroom in room 147 with Mrs. Andrews, and then French in the same room with the same teacher. I walked around the building, finding all of my other classes, and then made my way back to my locker.

Mr. Sweet noticed me wandering around and came up to me. "Ms. Maxwell?" He asked, shaking my hand. I nodded. "What are you doing here so early? Lessons don't start until eight in the morning, it is seven fifteen." He asked. I shrugged. "Just finding my classes," I said, closing my locker door.

He nodded, and went into his office. I caught a glimpse of Victor, Mrs. Andrews, and Mr. Winkler there as well. They were probably having a "mini society meeting." I sat down in one of the benches in the hallway and studied my French over again. With Mara, I had gotten every single question correct. Hopefully I would do the same on the test.

I took out a Harry Potter book from my backpack, and went back to where my bookmark was. I read until the first bell rang, signaling school to begin, and walked into the French classroom. Mrs. Andrews was writing something on the board, and I saw Nina and Fabian sitting toward the middle.

I sat next to their right, next to a girl with short black hair and glasses. I got out my notebook and uncapped my black pen. Mrs. Andrews was writing an extra credit assignment on the board. I copied it down into my notebook I labeled Assignments, doubting I would even need the extra credit. But, my parents always told me to do it anyway.

After the late bell rang, we took attendance and then Mrs. Andrews passed out the tests. Luckily, she didn't make me go up in front of the entire class and introduce myself. That was always an uncomfortable and embarrassing situation.

Before starting the test, she motioned for me to come up to her desk. I got up from my desk and walked over to her. "Would you like a rescheduling for the test? Since you just arrived here and haven't attended any classes here." She asked.

"Um, I'm good." I said, sitting back down. I was confident I would do fine, and didn't need any special treatment. I read over the first question of the test, and immediately knew I would pass. I quickly finished the test and checked over my work. I handed in my test to the teacher, and read Harry Potter for the rest of class.

The bell rang, signaling us to switch to our next class. My second period class was Biology. Mrs. Andrews asked us to wait for a moment before leaving. "I have written an extra credit assignment on the board for anyone who believes they could use the extra credit. It is due on Friday." She explained.

"What is your next class?" Fabian asked me. "Biology," I responded, double-checking on my schedule again. "Same with us, let's head down together." Nina said, holding Fabian's hand. The three of us walked down to the Biology room. Mr. Sweet was the teacher.

Luckily, again he didn't make me introduce myself. We just went right into the lesson. He didn't assign a lot of homework for us.

It turns out that Nina, Fabian, and the rest of the Anubis gang, had the same schedule as me. Next we had History, then Lunch, then Algebra, and then Drama. Our drama teacher was Mr. Winkler, he also taught History.

Mr. Winkler called me up to the stage to recite the first few lines of the play we were working on. I was a talented actor, and participated in the drama club and school plays every single year at my middle school. After reciting the lines, the whole class applauded. "Excellent job, Gabriella." He said, clapping.

After school, Amber and I sat on one of the benches outside the school and did our homework together. It was a really beautiful fall day, the sun was shining, the breeze blowing. It must have been at least seventy degrees.

Once we both finished our assignments, Amber and I walked home together. We became BFFs instantly. She even gave me a matching friendship bracelet that she had made a little while ago. We exchanged phone numbers and everything.

At dinnertime, Alfie started a food fight. "STOP! You are all GROUNDED! There will be NO throwing of food from now on!" Victor walked in, shouting. We all rolled our eyes and cleaned ourselves up. Luckily, it wasn't my turn for clean-up duty…

Amber, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Joy, and I all watched TV in the living room. Alfie and Jerome were given even worse punishments, toilet duty, because they always started the food fights. At five to ten, Victor made us all go get ready for bed. He said he would wish to hear a pin drop at ten o'clock. That was just plain weird…

I got ready to go to sleep, but plugged my laptop's charger in the outlet and checked my e-mails. Joy was texting Patricia. I had one new e-mail, it was from my friend, Allison. I opened the message.

**Gabby,**

**We miss u sooooo much. Plz text us soon + email me back. Hopefully u can visit again during Christmas break. C u soon. :)**

** Ally**

I sighed, I missed them too, and replied back. I told her all about today, and how the school was kind of, creepy. I sent the e-mail and played my Club Penguin, which I rarely played, just during my spare time when I was bored. At eleven I got tired and fell asleep…

_Yeah, kind of a boring chapter, just about Gabby's first day in her new school. Well, technically third, but first day actually IN school… Please remember to read and review! Thank you for reading!_


End file.
